Persona 3 : Reincarnation
by SatoFumizuki
Summary: ENDED DUE TO MEMORY LOST, Sorry. The Sleepy, The Hungry, The Mysterious Minato didn't know that his life in Gekkoukan High would be so different from his other school. What truth will he find there?


I tried my best to come up with this fanfic. I am still not perfect at writing story in english but i did all i could do. Won't hurt to read, right? Enjoy :D

Persona 3 and Persona 4 are owned by Atlus. I do not own the original story and characters.

* * *

**Tokyo Station, April 7th 2009**

The main station facade on the western side of the station was brick-built, surviving from the time when the station opened in 1914. The main station consisted of 10 island platforms serving 20 tracks, raised above street level running in a north-south direction. The main concourse ran east-west below the platforms.

A young man with wild blue hair, long bangs swept over his right eye, was standing on the platform, waiting patiently for the train. He had on a black jacket worn open, black pants, a white button-up shirt, an old-fashioned tie, and blue boots. Two adults and another teenager with silver hair were standing behind him. The adult man was wearing white shirt and black pants. a nice black tie adorned his collar. He had few wrinkles on his face and his grey hair was combed. the other one wore a beige blazer and skirt. Her black hair was long and wavy, also combed neatly. And next to the woman, was a silver-haired teenager. He wore his white polo shirt with grey jeans. a silver watch was at his left hand's wrist. His height was barely as high as Minato's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep now, Minato-san" the silver-haired boy said to Minato with cheerful tone. Minato turned around to his cousin and smiled.

"I know. I'll catch some Zs in the train later." Minato replied

The adult man looked at the young man, who was talking to his son. He gazed the young man with sad look, feeling all guilty just by looking at Minato. His wife soon noticed this, and turned around to see her sister's child, Minato Arisato. Her eyes scanned from his feet up to his face. Seeing his face sent her mind back to a certain woman. Her sister, together with her husband, died in an accident ten years ago, leaving behind the little Minato all alone on a bridge.

' Kirino.. I'll make sure he will become a fine man.. ' the woman pledged, then turned to his husband which was still staring at Minato.

"I know we shouldn't have done this. but it is inevitable. We have work to do and a son to take care of. i'm sure he will be just fine on his own. Besides, he's gonna stay at dorm so there will be good people around him." the adult woman comforted her husband kindly.

"I know. but the way we are treating him is like we don't care about him at all.." the man sighed heavily. his wife patted him on the back gently. "Don't blame yourself, honey.."

**"Attention, Blu-Line Train will be arrive shortly. Passengers are expected to be ready at Platform 3. Attention.."**

The announcement surprised the couple from their talk as well as Minato and his cousin. Not too long after the announcement, A sound of train was coming from far could be heard. "That's my train." he muttered as his eyes caught a bullet-shaped train with blue strips had arrived and slowly stopped with hum at platform 3. He quickly grabbed his bag and then turned around to see his uncle, aunt and his cousin one more time before he bid them farewell. He smiled gently at them, and then walked to the platform after his uncle and aunt nodded, as if telling him to get into the train.

"Minato-san!" the silver-haired boy called him. The sleepy teenager turned around and looked at his cousin with cocked eyebrows.

"Yeah, Narukami-kun?"

"Good luck! I'll see you in next holiday!" The teenager smiled at the young man. Minato nodded and then rushed to the train and got into the train with other passengers. Few minutes later, the train slowly departed, moving away the platform and the station. The teenager's gaze followed the train as it slowly dissapeared from his sight.

"Take care.."

* * *

After he found two empty seats, he put his bag next to him, and sat down. Bored, he grabbed his mp3 player and kept pressing Next button until he stopped and found his favorite song, which was always made him fell asleep a moment later. He then pressed Play Button and then averted his gaze to window. There were so many people on the train. While Minato was enjoying the song, An adult woman with her six-year-old kid sat near him. Minato then stared at the mother and her son who were sharing beverage together. At seeing this, he suddenly felt so lonely, and then leant his back at the soft seat.

' okaasan.. otousan..'

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

April, 1999

That night, A wrecked sedan car was burning on the left side of bridge. the rear wheels which were detached by force was burning next to the deeply wounded couple and a little boy. The boy was crying over his parents' death, still not believing at what just happened to his parents. While the boy was mourning, A strange creature with chain all on its body appeared out of nowhere and stared at them. The boy noticed someone's presence and quickly turned around. He saw a flying black creature with skull-shaped mask and huge sword. The little kid's legs began to shake as he stepped back, his temple and his hands were wet from the cold sweat. He never felt so scared before in his life. He mumbled something and was ready to run as fast as he could. But before he could run, someone was running at them, or at the creature, to be exact.

"YOU!" Yelled someone at the creature, startling the monster. It was a white blonde woman cyborg with a gun on its left hand and rifle attached its right hand. The cyborg began shooting at the monster with its gun and rifle, but she carefully tried not to shot the human who happened to be creature roared as the bullets penetrated into its body. He began to swing his really long sword at the cyborg, sending a powerful shockwave at its attacker. The cyborg did not manage to evade on time and took the full blow of the attack. Its weapons shattered to pieces while the white robot was thrown away. The creature leered mockingly at the wounded cyborg. But then suddenly he felt all stiff and he could not move his sword and body at all. When he realized, he was already sent inside someone's body and had been sealed for good.

The white cyberg panted heavily, feeling all tired after sealing the monster away. She groaned in pain as she let out hot steams from all over her mechanical body. She then turned to he boy to check up on him. She approached to the frightened human boy gently and then petted his head softly. Unable to bear the fatigue and fear, the boy suddenly fainted next to his parents.

' _Mommy.. Dad..dy.._'

* * *

A brunette girl sat alone in the dorm restroom on the first floor, her finger wrapped around the trigger of something like a gun. She glanced outside the window, and then looked at the clock near the window.

"20 minutes before midnight.."

The thought of midnight made the girl gulped uneasily. She picked up her gun, which was shaped and modelled after a Lugar. As the seconds ticked past, Her breathing got more and more erratic. Her hand pulled the gun closer and closer to her forehead and when very barrel of the firearm was pressed painfully against her sweat drenched skin, and her finger that was hovering right above the trigger twitched ever so often, the tension in her body was struggling to stay contained.

"I just.. put it to my head.. and pull the trigger," she breathed, "... it's that easy, so just do it. j-just do it..."

She shut her eyes forcefully and pressed the barrel even harder on her forehead. The sweat from her forehead rolled around the steel easily and it continued its way down her cheeks. Breathing hard now, She paused. Her finger was still hovering above the trigger and a surge of fear crippled her. The brunette girl then threw her ground unto the ground and rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"No..! I-I can't.." the girl sobbed a little.

* * *

'Attention passengers. We have now arrived at Iwatodai Station. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay. The next stop is Iwatodai. I repeat, the next stop is Iwatodai.'

The announcement had awaken Minato from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes lazily and looked around, briefly wondering how long he had been asleep. There were not much people left on the train. He then produced his Metalic Blue-colored cellphone from his jacket and glanced at the time on his cellphone.

"Whoa, it's gonna be midnight soon. Damn, i hope they won't mad at me." He quickly got off the train as soon as the train stop at the station. He didn't waste a second to rush to the main entrance. As he walked hastily to the main entrance of station, the huge, white and round clock placed above the entrance hit twelve. The electricity suddenly cut off, and black coffins were everywhere. Minato stopped as he couldn't hear any song from his mp3 player. he then observed his surroundings as bewilderment hit his mind.

"Blackout? he wondered aloud. He then grabbed his cellphone and checked it, but it was no use since his cell was also dead. "I thought i had it recharged till full..". Still in a quandary, he put his cell back into his pocket and walked outside.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall**

Minato looked at the district and realized that he had been spotting coffins and blood pools everywhere. It was so dark and quiet, and that made him felt lonely even more. the only light that guided him through the coffins forest was the green moon, which had been shining its eerie light upon earth.

"I wonder what's going on.." he pondered as he kept walking. After he took few turns and almost got lost, he finally found the dorm. The building was pretty tall. Minato guessed that the dorm might had 5 floors and a rooftop. the door was pretty large and tall, about 45 cm above his head. Having the urge to sleep and prepare for school tomorrow, he went inside and just when he closed the door, a boy with prisoner uniform appeared behind the receptionist desk.

"You are late. I've been waiting for a long time.." the boy said, startling The sleepy Minato

' Mother of god..! where did he come from!'

The surprised minato could only stare at the strange boy. The boy waved his hand and a paper appeared out of the blue. "If you want to proceed. then please sign here. It's a contract." The boy smiled. Minato slowly walked over to the registry and glanced at the contract.

' _I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._' He murmured while looking at the paper

"Don't worry.." the boy disrupted Minato who was thinking, ".. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." he smiled. Minato stared at the boy for a moment, and then sighed,

' _Might as well get things done and then hit the sack.._'

Minato grabbed the pen nearby and the signed the contract. The boy smiled as he took the paper. "Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so It begins.. I'll see you again soon..". The boy then vanished into darkness, leaving only its mysterious words behind and Minato who was still in shock and couldn't comprehend the situation just now.

"Okay.. i guess fatigue got the best of me and made me day...uh.. night-dreaming.. whatever." he sighed as he grabbed his bag and the walked to the stair. Before he could even reach the stair, a girl appeared from upstairs, holding silver gun on her right hand and a long stick. She had shoulder-length brunette hair. She wore a choker around her neck and had on a pink sweater. A red bow was also tied around her neck, and had on a skirt and loafers. On her left arm was a red armband that had the initial 'S.E.E.S' on it

"Who's there !" The girl yelled at Minato. Seeing a gun at her hand, Minato began to shudder. "Oh shit..!" he muttered. The girl pointed her gun to her temple, and this surprised Minato even more. "Don't !" he rushed towards the girl and managed to grab her hand with the gun. The girl struggled to get free by pushing Minato away, but since Minato's grip was hard to let go, it caused both of the teenagers to fall on the floor with the girl on the top of minato. When their faces and eyes met, the two began to stop moving and stared at each other until the electricity cut back on and a woman with red-hair walked to them, and faked a cough.

"I see you two have already get along well." she chuckled as the girl quickly got up and brushed off her embarrassment. Minato stood up with little tint of pink on his cheeks. He fixed his clothes and turned to the two ladies. Minato then noticed that the redhead was also wearing the same handband and on her right thigh was a gun holster, with a silver gun inside.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm," the red-head introduced herself. "And This is Takeba Yukari," Mitsuru pointed to the pink-clad girl. "Takeba, this is Arisato Minato. He will be the junior this spring, just like you."

"Um.. Hi.." the girl shyly greeted with a weak wave. Minato felt guilty and embarrassment and also fatigue were mixed inside his brain.

"Hi.. sorry for earlier. and I'm sorry i arrived so late. The thing is, There was some kind of problem with the train, or so i heard." He reasoned. Mitsuru nodded, showing that she had accepted his apologies and reason for coming late. "Well then, you seem pretty exhausted. Why don't you go to your room and get some rest? Takeba will lead you there." Mitsuru smiled, and then glanced at Yukari. "Takeba, please take him to his room. I need to finish my assignments and some reports." And with that, she left both junior and headed to her room.

Yukari turned to Minato. "Um.. Follow me." she slowly walked upstairs, followed by the sleepy teenager.

The two walked through the second floor halfway until the end of the hallway. Minato looked around and saw another four rooms. "This is it! pretty easy to remember, right? since it;s the end of the hall. So..any questions?" yukari said in normal tone. Minato only yawned and shook his head, indicating that he did not want to talk anymore and was in the urge to sleep right here right now. Yukari then nodded, "Well, i guess you should go to sleep soon. If you need something, don't be shy to ask me or Mitsuru-sempai. well then, good night!". After staring at the brunette running upstairs, Minato unlocked the door and went inside. Several boxes with his name were littered the floor. There were a couple of bookshelves, a dresser, a TV on top of a nightstand, a desk with a chair, a sink with a mirror over it, and a large bed. He threw his bag and mp3 player and his headphone to the desk, and then he took off his shoes and socks. After that, he jumped to his bed and soon fell asleep with snore.

' _Finally.. I'm in heaven.. zzz..._'

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I hope you leave positive comments. flames will be ignored. The timing of posting new chapter will be random because yeah i am a random guy XD


End file.
